


Satisfying David

by humannature_archivist



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys spend a lazy session in the bathtub, and satisfy all of David’s needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying David

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).

Gareth groaned as he felt John’s hands slowly working him beneath the water. David lazily kissed him as he ran his hands over his chest, rubbing soap suds over his chest. His fingers pinching the pebbled nipples causing whimpers of desire to fill David’s mouth as John skilfully worked the foreskin back and forth as he rubbed the dusky tip with his other hand. Working his fingers beneath the skin so he could stroke him, rubbing the pre-cum beneath the foreskin. Gareth arched his hips as he moved in the water so he was leaning heavily against the side of the tub.  
  
David sighed moving away so he could lazily stroke his cock while he watched John capture Gareth’s lips. John moved around in front of him so his thick cock brushed against Gareth’s while he deepened the kiss all the while manipulating the foreskin, up and down so the dusky head was exposed above the water level.  
  
“You’re so fucking hot Gareth.” John growled as he grasped his cock and positioned the head against Gareth’s, their pre-cum mingling together as John rubbed Gareth’s foreskin up and down so it covered the very tip of his own cock where they touched. John groaned as he began to fuck himself inside Gareth’s foreskin, thrusting his cock against the mushroomed head of Gareth’s cock sliding it inside the foreskin.  
  
“Oh god John.” Gareth moaned at the sensation of John touching him so intimately.  
  
John moved away and grabbed David, pushing him down onto his back, the water lapping around his sides as his cock arched up towards his stomach. Gareth crawled alongside them and lay down beside David, leaning in he captured David’s lips, kissing him softly running his tongue over the full bottom lip before sliding it inside. David’s eyes closed as he felt John kissing the head of his cock before he began slowly sucking the dusky tip.  
  
John spread David’s thighs as he moved down to suckle the soft sacs, rolling the velvety balls under his tongue. He smiled as he heard David whimper as Gareth moved so his cock was level with the other man’s lips. He eagerly opened his mouth as Gareth pressed his cock inside. Gareth began to gently slide his cock in and out feeling David’s tongue working the side of his shaft.  
  
John closed his eyes as he took David’s cock between his lips sucking softly on the slender cock. He took the whole length down, relaxing his throat so it could slide effortlessly inside. Pressing his nose softly into the musky pubic hair he rubbed his nose into it as he worked David’s length. John loved the smell, loved the taste of David’s flesh as he fingered the tight ass. Thrusting his finger in and out of the tight sheath as David moaned around Gareth’s thick cock. John glanced up taking in the sight of his other lover as David sucked him. He loved watching Gareth come undone at the hands of their lover.  
  
Gareth was slowly beginning to loose it as David skilfully brought him towards his orgasm as he writhed on his back in the shallow water. Gareth came hard his seed filling David’s mouth as he was worked closer to his own climax by John. John pulled off David’s cock and pressed his cock against the stretched port of his anus. Pushing inside John groaned as he watched David arch backwards, his body bent like a bowstring, his cock bobbing against his stomach as he whimpered while John began to pound into his ass.  
  
Gareth leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, tasting his own cum in the other man’s mouth. He groaned as he felt David’s tongue caressing his as he whimpered in response to Gareth grasping his aching cock and steadily stroking him in time with John’s movements.  
  
David came hard arching up out of the water, his semen splashing hotly over his stomach as John thrust into him harder, crying out upon reaching his orgasm deep inside David’s body. David lay panting in the shallow water as John rubbed his thighs softly. Gareth moved down to lap the cooling cum from David’s stomach, swiping his tongue around his navel and down to suck the lithe hipbones, cleaning up all traces of semen from his body.  
  
“Christ Gareth, you going to lick him out as well? Lick the cum from his tight asshole.” John growled as he watched Gareth closely.  
  
Gareth smiled as he crawled further down David’s body, pushing his thighs apart and moving down to lap at the tight hole, which glistened with John’s cum. He stabbed his tongue inside, tasting the musky flavour that was all David and the saltiness of John’s cum. John watched his young lovers closely, watching the way David moaned and writhed in the water as Gareth attended to him. Gareth clearly enjoying what he was doing, his eyes half closed as he spread David’s cheeks gently and ate him out. David’s soft moans urging him on as he attacked him with gusto.  
  
“Fuck you’re going to be the death of me.” John growled as he looked at Gareth as he lifted his head from between David’s thighs.  
  
“You love it really John. Besides it’ll be a hell of a shame for all this to stop.” Gareth said as he ran his hand soothingly over David’s thigh.  
  
“Why would this all stop?” John asked as he looked at David who was now sitting up in the water, washing off the remaining trace of his orgasm. His eyes met David’s and he smiled softly.  
  
“Well if we kill you it means I’ll just have to make sure that David is taken care of.” Gareth said as he reached out and cradled David’s cheek in his hand.  
  
“I’m sure that he’ll be in safe hands. We should get out of here the waters going cold.” John said as he smiled as he watched Gareth kissing David soundly.  
  
  
The end.


End file.
